


My Baby Brother

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Dean can’t explain in words...just how much he freaking loves his brother. 15.20
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	My Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> God, I haven’t written proper Wincest in...two years? Well, have some in honor of the finale.

When Dean realized he couldn’t move, his heart shattered. He wasn’t scared of dying, that wasn’t it. He was scared...of leaving things unsaid.

“Sam, I’m not going anywhere.” His brother looked up. Sam saw the blood on Dean’s shirt and gasped.

“Dean…”

“Stay with me.” He reached out, grasping for Sam’s collar. “Come here. Let me look at you.” He stepped closer. Dean took the fabric of his brother’s shirt and looked up.

Sam’s eyes were beautiful. He was frightened and sad, but his eyes… They were still so beautiful. He smiled.

“My baby brother.” That word... _ brother _ . It stung on Dean’s tongue. He pulled Sam closer. “Now listen, I need to tell you something.

“Do you remember when I came to pick you up at school?” A silent, tearful nod in response. “I stood outside your door for hours, because I was scared of what you’d say. I was scared…” Dean trailed off. His stomach was going numb.

“Please don’t go…” Sam was sobbing. “I can’t do this alone.”

“Yes, you can.” Dean smiled reassuringly. He still didn’t know how to articulate his feelings. “I have faith in you, because you are Sam freaking Winchester, and… And I love you.”

He began to slur, gibberish slipping from his mouth. He shook his head. Sam saw the fright and regret in Dean’s eyes...and that’s when it clicked.

He pressed their foreheads together. Tears slipped down their cheeks out of love and fear. Dean’s eyes drifted to Sam’s mouth.

The kiss was long and silent. Then Dean tipped forward, nearly hitting his brother’s lip. Sam held him and let the screaming come.


End file.
